Familiar terms
by HoshisamaValmor
Summary: Reddington meets Dembe's granddaughter for the first time.


Reddington had a soft spot for babies. (And dogs, but that was another matter.) It was hardly the type of thing one would add in one's criminal résumé, but it was the truth and Reddington didn't really bother to make the effort of denying or pretending otherwise when the opportunities arose.

But even without that predisposition to surrender to children's enchanting adorableness, how could anyone in the world resist to the most adorable child in the entire planet, this glimpse of heaven that was resting on the arms of her mother, her drowsy eyes fluttering open due to the loud annoying adults around her, and instead of moaning or complaining with every right to do so at the cooing old man over her, her tiny features flashed brighter with a big smile?

Reddington had to coo even louder.

"My goodness, she is the most adorable thing in this world!" he had to repeat for what was likely the third time in the past minute. Now that he had effectively disturbed the poor baby's sleep, he was free to do what he had been dying to and touched the child's tiny hand, her velvet-like skin feeling richer and more delicate than the most expensive fabric anyone could ever try to sell on him and her tiny fingers immediately curling around a single one of his fingers. Reddington had no illusions whatsoever about his actions, his place in this world, the state of his soul and the place he would have in an afterlife if there was one, but in that instant, he felt like the most blessed person in the world and he couldn't stop smiling. "Elle, you are beautiful. What a beautiful, beautiful child, Isabella. My goodness, I cannot contain myself..."

Isabella giggled when Reddington lifted his arms and wrapped them around her, pulling her awkwardly closer into a hug that of course was mindful not to harm little Elle, but still squish them both into his chest. He planted a wet and clumsy kiss on the top of Isabella's head and a much more careful and gentle kiss on Elle's soft skull before turning to Dembe, who stood behind him smiling widely as well, his chest heavy with pride and happiness, as he should be, as he deserved more than anyone.

"And you," he continued, wrapping his hands around the man's nape to catch a good glimpse of his face, the sheer happiness, all the years that had passed him by and finally gave him this joy, to take it all in and etch the image into his mind for the future; a future when Reddington would want to be reminded how fortunate _he _had been to have met this young man and be accepted in his life, to be allowed here, witnessing this moment with him. Even though all this only made him happier, the weight of it all made Reddington's voice drop a bit below the silly old cooing mess he had been since he laid eyes on little Elle, but it did help show how honest it really was: "I cannot express how thoroughly proud I am of you. I'd never find the words, my friend."

"I know, Raymond," Dembe said, always able to express much more in few words than Reddington, for all his years and deceits, could ever hope to. He pulled Dembe into a tight hug that Dembe returned with his overwhelming strength, kissing him on the cheek before he turned back again at the young mother and her child.

"I'm so happy for you, Isabella," he said again.

"We are happy to have you in our lives, Mr Reddington," Isabella said, to Reddington's immediate head wave.

"Please, how many times...?"

"_Raymond,_" she corrected promptely, but likely not something that would stick. She readjusted Elle on her arms, lifting her straighter so they could all see her face. "I'm really happy you could come to visit us and meet Elle. You've always been like a grandfather to me, a real father to my own father. We needed you here, because how often does this happen nowadays?"

"She is trying to make a point, Raymond," Dembe noted with a playful smile on his lips. "Little Elle being my granddaughter..."

The three Zuma's shared the same smile, even the little one, the family looking positively adorable and cunning while Reddington kept smiling like a doofus until all that lovely and intentional staring finally started to slowly draw realization in his mind, those last words replaying in his mind as the whole family tree displayed itself like a scroll unrolling.

Oh dear God, no.

"I'm a _great_ grandfather?" No, something was horribly and dreadfully wrong there. He hadn't even turned 60 yet! "I cannot possibly be that old."

Isabella let out a laugh and raised Elle to his arms, which Reddington accepted immediately if not only as a reaction, suddenly dumbfolded to go along with the endearment brought by the child.

"My goodness, how am I a great grandfather?"

"See, Raymond? The joys in life never end."

"You grew up too fast, Dembe, you and Isabella, _way _too fast," he stated, suddenly feeling every bit of those years. But he looked down on Elle and how the baby for some reason persisted in smiling to him, sensing something good enough in him despite all evidence, and he did feel like he could be a normal, happy person again, if but for mere minutes.

.

the end

.

* * *

.

**Author's Note:** This is a very old prompt I had planned from way back when I first saw the episode Isabella and Ella were introduced, but I could never get around this after some months trying and I decided to effectively give up on it. I even deleted the few lines I had on a notepad file (it was one of the rarest events of me not physically writing this story).

Now, however, I caught up with the recent episodes of the series, the ones available in my country at least, and I just wanted to write something for Red after being reminded why I love his character so fcking much. Why lose time thinking of a new idea if I had this simple one from the bottom shelf of my mind? Time and occasion, it would seem, as now I wrote this in a single go.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
